


blitzed

by tuaslut



Series: are we related? [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Peter gets his wisdom teeth out, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Peter Parker, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wisdom Teeth, clingy peter, tired Dad™️ Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuaslut/pseuds/tuaslut
Summary: Peter has to get his wisdom teeth removed at the same time May has to go on a work trip to Pennsylvania. Guess who’s in charge of a drugged, clingy, and cute teenager?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Original Male Character(s), Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & James “Bucky” Barnes, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Series: are we related? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564384
Comments: 25
Kudos: 697
Collections: are we related?





	1. the calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six people in charge of one kid. How hard can it be?

“Peter, it’s not the end of the world!” May sighs as she leans back into the couch cushions.

“Yes, it is!” Peter whines. “I have to miss a whole day of school just to get some teeth out! I’m telling you, they don’t even hurt!”

“Really?” May says. “So eat an apple right now.”

“A-an apple?” Peter gulps.

“Yeah, eat a hard, crunchy Granny Smith apple. Right now.” May says.

“I can eat an apple.” Peter scoffs as he grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. “Just gotta wash it first. With soap.”

“But you always eat unwashed apples.” May innocently says. “You always say it gives it that ‘rugged edge.’”

“I just wanna be safe, you know? E. coli is coming back, y’know.” Peter says as he thoroughly rinses the apple under the faucet.

“You gonna eat it now?” May asks after a minute.

“Yeah,” Peter says. “Just waiting for it to dry.”

“Peter, just admit defeat and let Tony get Mr. Davison to take them out!” May says.

“I don’t need them taken out, it’ll be fine! You can go to Pennsylvania tomorrow morning and I’ll be here, with Tony, and ALL of my teeth!” Peter says.

”Just admit you need your teeth taken out! I can tell you’re in pain! You whimper when you clench your jaw too hard!” May responds.

“There’s nothing to admit, I’m fine!” Peter whines before biting into the apple.

“How you feeling?” May asks as she watches Peter’s face scrunch in pain.

“Can I spit it out now?” Peter mumbles.

“Uh huh.” May says as Peter spits the chewed pieces into his hand.

“You can call Tony now.” Peter says after throwing the bitten apple into the garbage.

-• _ the next morning _ •-

* * *

Peter wakes up to his phone buzzing. He doesn’t even look at the contact name as he presses the answer button.

“H’llo?” He groans out as he tightly wraps his comforter over his shoulders.

“You ready for today?” Tony asks.

Peter drops his head into his pillow and loudly groans.

“I’m gonna take that as a no. C’mon, I’m outside.” Tony says.

“Don’t w’nna get dr’ssed.” Peter mumbles.

“So just come in your pj’s. Who’s gonna care?” Tony says.

“I care, I have dignity.” Peter says as he flips over.

“Your dignity is about to be extremely shredded. Now, hurry up, Happy’s in a grumpy mood because I’m making him late to his coffee date with your aunt.” Tony says.

“It’s not a date!” Happy yells before the phone is hung up.

-• _five minutes later_ •-

* * *

Peter shuffles into the car before tightening his hoodie strings.

“Going for the tormented teen look?” Tony asks. “Thought that ended in 2016.”

“You woke me up at seven a.m.” Peter grumbles before resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Early birds gotta get that worm.”

“Worms are gross.” Peter mumbles as the car pulls away from the curb.

Tony chuckles. “The Zimbabweans would disagree.”

-•-

“Petie Pie, c’mon.” Tony says, gently shaking Peter awake. Peter squints up at Tony before he cuddles into his side.

“I wanna sleeeeep.” Peter whines, bringing a hoodie paw to rub his eyes.

“You’ll be able to once you get the anesthesia, which is inside. So, we need to get out of the car to get there.” Tony says.

“Please don’t make me go.” Peter says, pouting up at Tony.

“Awww,” Tony coos, looking like he’s about to crack before he speaks again. “Get out of my car.”

“No fair!” Peter whines as he drags his feet across the concrete.

“I think this is the most fair situation ever.” Tony says as he walks beside Peter.

“I have to miss decathlon practice to get my stupid teeth pulled. How is that fair?” Peter asks.

“Would you like to go to practice all loopy and out of your mind?” Tony asks.

“No.” Peter sheepishly says.

“So, I think it’s time for us to remove some teeth.” Tony says.

-• _ in the medical bay _ •-

* * *

“Why can’t you do it, again?” Peter asks as the nurse places an IV into Peter’s arm.

“I told you, I don’t have a dentistry PhD.” Bruce says.

“So get one.” Peter says before turning to Mr. Davison. “No offense.”

Mr. Davison chuckles. “None taken. It’s understandable to be more comfortable with someone you know doing the procedure.”

“Petie, you’ll be fine. You just gotta breathe and count, that’s not that hard.” Tony says.

“Count from what? 100? 500? 1000? Infinity?” Peter asks.

“10.” Tony says after a beat of silence.

“Oh.” Peter says, sinking into the chair. “That doesn’t seem so hard.”

“They’re not gonna make you solve a piecewise function before you’re going to sleep.” Tony says with a chuckle.

“Piecewise functions are so easy, it’s just abo-“ Peter rambles before the anesthesiologist walks in.

“Okay, it’s almost time.” She says, holding up the needle.

Peter gulps before looking at Tony. “Y’know, maybe I should just do this another day. There’s still time for me to go to school, I’ll just need a late pass.”

Tony runs a hand through Peter’s hair. “Bubba, it’s time.”

“Why is my body failing me so much?” Peter asks. “First my appendix, and now my wisdom teeth? What’s next, my femur?”

“Pete, you’re stressing yourself out. I can see your forehead vein.” Tony says.

Peter slaps a hand over his forehead. “Aw, man!”

“It looks like a foot.” The anesthesiologist comments with a laugh.

“This is so humiliating!” Peter whines as Mr. Davison presses a button and leans Peter’s chair back.

“Peter, relax.” The dentist says as he motions for the anesthesiologist to inject his IV. “I’m gonna need you to count back from ten, okay.”

“Uh huh.” Peter says as he feels his body relax.  _Tony’s hand is really soft_ , Peter thinks as Tony continues to comb through Peter’s hair with his hand.

“Ten, n’ne, e-eight, s’v’n, s-si...” Peter says before he’s pulled into a deep sleep.

-•-

The procedure goes well, and after an hour and a half, Mr. Davison walks out into the hallway.

“He’s all done.” He says, peeling off his gloves.

Tony and Bruce stand up from their seats. 

“How is he?” Tony asks.

“He’s fine, the surgery went well. We just had to give him a higher dosage of morphine because of his metabolism, so he’s gonna be more dazed.” Mr. Davison says.

“Now, I really can’t wait to see him.” Tony says, causing a laugh out of the three.

“Just keep him hydrated and make sure to clean his stitches well with saline solution on a gauze pad three times a day.” Mr. Davison responds. “Would you like to see him now?”

“Yes, please.” Bruce says as the three walk to the operating room.

Mr. Davison pulls back a curtain to reveal Peter lying on a bed as a nurse sits next to him.

“Oh, HI G’YS!” Peter shouts, eyes glazed and wide as he turns to Tony and Bruce.

“Hey, Pete? How do you feel?” Bruce asks.

“Like a m’ll’on BUCKS! Th’s is GREAT!” Peter says, hand flopping out to grasp Tony’s forearm.

“We just need to monitor his vitals for thirty minutes to make sure everything’s stable, then he’s free to go.” The nurse says as she stands up.

“Thank you so much for doing this.” Tony says.

“It’s my pleasure. He’s a delight.” The nurse smiles before waving to Peter. “Bye, Peter!”

“Bye, As’a!” Peter says as the nurse walks away. “That was As’a! She’s so n’ce!”

“She seems ni-“ Tony starts before Peter interrupts him.

“Everyone’s so N’CE!” Peter continues, tears coming to his eyes.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Bruce asks.

“Everyone’s so k’nd to me, l’ke the denti’t, As’a, you, Tony, May, Happy, a-and MJ n’ Ned, and the team, and they’re just so sweet!” Peter sobs.

“Oh, Petie.” Tony says, moving to wrap an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “It’s okay, we’re all nice because we love you.”

“I- I know! N’ I love YOU guys, and you’ll never know that!” Peter continues.

“We know you love us, Peter. Even if you don’t say it, your actions say it.” Bruce says.

“M-my act’ons?” Peter hiccups, looking up at Bruce.

“Yeah, what you do shows how you love us, like what you do for others.” Bruce says.

“What d’d Tony eat‘ng your cheesecake say about h’m?” Peter innocently asks.

“Heh heh heh, HA HA HA, Pete, maybe it’s time to take a nap.” Tony awkwardly chuckles, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

“Tony-“ Bruce starts.

“We should all just sleep and forget what was said just now!” Tony chuckles, walking to turn off the light. “Goodnight!”

-•-

“Now remember, Peter, you have to get keep your gauze in for a while. Also, I have to clean your stitches twice today.” Tony says as he wheels Peter down the hallway.

“Why ‘m I in a wheelcha’r?” Peter asks, trying to turn his head to look at Tony.

“Because, you tried walking over to me and you nearly fell like a rag doll. I was three feet away.” Tony says.

“Where’s Bruce?” Peter asks.

“He had to do a study. Plus, after your little comment earlier, he’s a bit mad at me.” Tony says with a laugh.

“’m sorry.” Peter sullenly says, slumping in the seat.

“No, no, no, it’s not your fault.” Tony says, stopping the wheelchair to look at Peter. “You did nothing wrong, Peter.”

“You nev’r call me Peter.” Peter whispers, head hung down.

“I only call you Peter when I want you to pay attention to me. Like right now.” Tony says, placing a finger under Peter’s chin. “Peter, look at me.”

Peter tips his head up, glazed eyes looking up at Tony.

“It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” Tony says.

“Are you sur’?” Peter asks. “I don’t want ‘im to be mad a’ me.”

“Pete, he’s mad at me for ‘disrespecting the rules of the fridge’ and ‘disregarding labels’. He would never be mad at you.” Tony says.

“Okay!” Peter says, mood changing as he giggles.

“Alright then.” Tony says, shaking his head as he continues to wheel Peter to the lounge room.

-• in the lounge room •-

* * *

“So, what movie do you want to watch?” Tony asks.

“Moana!” Peter yells.

“We’ve seen that three times this month.” Tony says.

“But ‘t’s good.” Peter says, puppy eyes looking up at Tony.

“Fine.” Tony says. “FRIDAY, play Moana, please.”

“Right away, boss.” FRIDAY says, as a TV descends from the ceiling and starts up.

Peter turns to Tony as he sits on the couch. “I want ‘ce cream.”

“Pete, you can’t have solid foods ‘til later. How about some applesauce?” Tony says.

“W’ll you feed i’ to me?” Peter asks.

“You have opposable thumbs.” Tony says, standing up to walk to the fridge.

“But I-I’m ‘njured.” Peter says, voice quivering.

Tony walks back in with a cup of applesauce and a spoon. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?” Peter asks, tilting his head.

Tony sighs. “Fine. But if someone walks in, you broke your thumbs.”

“Wha’ thumbs?” Peter asks.

“I’ll take it.” Tony says.

-•-

“Hey, Tony, have you seen Peter? We were wondering if he wanted to-“ Steve says as he walks in with Natasha, Sam, and Bucky. The four pause as they see Peter hysterically sobbing as Tony sits calmly on the carpet with a syringe and a gauze pad.

“Hey, guys.” Tony nonchalantly says. “Peter can’t hang out right now, he’s a bit busy.”

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asks, already walking over to Peter to comfort him.

“Someone got his wisdom teeth out today, and someone doesn’t want me to clean his stitches up.” Tony says.

“‘t’s gonna hurt!” Peter cries.

“Bubba, it feels just like water. It’s literally made of salt and water.” Tony says, trying to soothe the teen.

“Salt burns!” Peter cries.

“маленький паук, you need to get them cleaned.” Natasha says as Steve and Sam sit on the carpet with him.

“Yeah, Peter, they need to stay clean so they can heal properly.” Bucky says, sitting on the couch.

Natasha rocks Peter in her arms. “It’s okay, it’ll be like a shot, over as soon as you know it.”

“But then he has to d-do i’ aga’n ton’ght!” Peter hiccups.

“Well then, we’ll be there for that one too.” Natasha says as the three nod.

“Prom’se?” Peter asks.

“Cross my heart, hope to die.” Natasha says, moving an arm to cross a finger over her heart.

“Stick a needle in my eye.” Steve continues with a smile.

“Okay.” Peter says after a moment. “I’ll do it.”

“Do you wanna hold my hand?” Natasha asks.

Peter responds with a nod.

“Okay, Pete, you’re just gonna have to lean your head back for me.” Tony says as he pours some saline solution onto a gauze pad. 

“Uh huh.” Peter says, opening his mouth and tilting his head back.

“Okay, I’m starting…now.” Tony says as Natasha squeezes his hand.

“You’re doing great, Queens.” Steve says.

“Just a few more, малыш.” Natasha says.

“And... done. You did so well.” Tony says.

Peter smiles. “That was easy.”

“I told you!” Tony sighs, falling back onto the carpet.

-•-

After some very good convincing, the six are sitting in the lounge room watching Coco, with Peter’s head in Natasha lap and his body in Tony and Steve’s laps.

“What color ‘s the sky, m’ amour, m’ amour,” Peter says with the music on the TV. “, you tell me that i’s red, m’ amour, m’ amour...”

“You’re a pretty good singer, huh, малыш?” Natasha asks, running her fingers through Peter’s head.

“You sh’ld’ve heard T’ny in the shower.” Peter says before letting out a yawn.

“Tony?” Steve asks, turning to his right. “I never knew you could sing.”

“I don’t, I have no clue what he’s talking about.” Tony says, keeping his eyes on the movie.

“Whadd’you mean, you were s’ng’ng that song dur’ng breakfast last week, n’ you sang me an old lullaby wh’n l was had a n’ghtmare, n’ there w’s the time—“ Peter rambles before Tony interrupts him.

“Pete, I’m sure everyone would love to hear about me and my hypothetical singing, but we’re watching a movie right now.” Tony says.

“It can wait. FRIDAY, pause the movie.” Bucky says.

“No, no, baby girl, play the movie.” Tony says before the movie resumes.

“FRIDAY, pause the movie, please.” Natasha says as the movie pauses yet again. “Tony, you know you can sing.”

“Nat, this isn’t the time.” Tony says, shooting her a look.

Natasha returns the look before saying, “Yeah, Tony’s a great singer. I heard him sing a few times since we met.”

Tony groans out loud. “Really?”

“How come I never knew this?” Steve asks.

“It wasn’t really something for people to figure out, especially not when I’m taking care of my kid.” Tony responds.

Peter gasps. “You think ‘m your K’D?!”

“Bubba, we’ve established this. Now, can we PLEASE go back to watching the movie before I have to clean the stitches again? Actually, Nat, can you check for me, please?” Tony says.

“Peter, can you open your mouth for me, please?” Natasha asks, hand gently cradling Peter’s jaw.

“Uh huh.” Peter says before opening his mouth.

Natasha looks into his mouth before speaking again. “Yeah, you might wanna get the saline solution again, it’s kinda bloody back there.”

“Okay, that shouldn’t be happening. I’ll be right back.” Tony says, lifting Peter’s legs off of him to get up.

The five wait for Tony to leave before they turn to Peter.

“So?” Steve asks.

“Wh’t?” Peter says. “You guys a’e look’ng at me funny, I don’ l’ke i’.”

“Can Tony sing?” Bucky asks.

“Oh, yeah, he’s a r’lly goo- oh, hi, Tony!” Peter says, looking at the back of the couch.

“Hey, there, buddy. Couldn’t help but hear EVERYONE ASKING IRRELEVANT QUESTIONS.” Tony says, glaring at the four.

“We didn’t even ask anything!” Sam says.

“Uh huh. So why does Steve have that look in his eye, like he’s gonna use some newfound information against me?” Tony asks, crossing his arms.

“That was  one time , and I said I was sorry!” Steve says. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that everyone knows what happened!” Tony says. 

“Wha’ happened?” Peter asks. 

Tony says, “Don’t worry about it.”, at the same time Steve says, “It’s a long story.”

The two glare at each other before Tony turns to Peter. “Okayyyy, Pete, we gotta do this again. Nat, hold him while he cries. Sam, hold his feet down. He’s a kicker.” Tony says.

“‘M not gonna CRY!” Peter says.

“So you don’t mind me taking the syringe out now?” Tony asks.

“Nuh uh.” Peter says, shaking his head.

“Why are we using a syringe anyways?” Bucky asks. 

“Because why spend an hour boiling salt water when you could get it in a syringe?” Tony asks before he pulls out the syringe and Peter screams.

“He’s g’nna hurt me!” Peter cries, hiding in Natasha’s stomach.

“малыш, he’d never do that. We just wanna make sure your sutures don’t get infected.” Natasha says, rubbing Peter’s back.

“It won’t hurt at all.” Sam says. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

“So why ‘s ‘t po’nty?” Peter asks.

“I’m only using it to get the solution on the gauze pad. I promise I won’t prick you. It’ll be over in a heartbeat.” Tony says.

“Okay, but hurry up.” Peter says before leaning his head back and opening his mouth.

Tony chuckles. “Someone’s grouchy.”

Peter shoots a weak glare at him as the three laugh.

“Okay, you’re done, bubba.” Tony says.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Natasha asks.

“No.” Peter quietly says.

“Well, it looks like it’s time for someone to take their medication.” Tony says.

“C’n I f’nish the mov’e firs’?” Peter asks, flashing Tony puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, does he have to go now?” Bucky asks before everyone looks at him. “What? It’s the good part.”

Tony’s about to say something before Peter yawns loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “I wan’ brunch.”

“It’s not even noon yet, oh my god.” Tony says after looking at his watch, his head resting in his hands. “It feels like it’s been forever.”

“C’n I get a m’mosa?” Peter asks.

Tony lifts his head up. “You’re fucking sixteen.”

“Language.” Steve says, which Tony responds to with a scoff. “Force of habit.”

“You’re still a 30s guy, huh.” Tony says in a sarcastic tone. 

“Look, you’re clearly tired. So, let us take him off your hands while you rest. We got this.” Steve responds, ignoring Tony’s comment. 

“We do?” Bucky and Sam ask.

“You do?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. How hard can it be to take care of a teenager?” Steve says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading this! the 2nd chapter should be coming v soon! feel free to leave comments and kudos <3  
> -mel


	2. the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve volunteers the Cap quartet to watch Peter while tony gets some well needed rest. In hindsight, maybe Steve should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“ **How** did you lose him?!” Natasha yells as she scrolls through the security cameras on her StarkPad.

“Why are you yelling at me, yell at him!” Steve says, pointing to Bucky.

“ _Me_?! ” Bucky says. “I’m not the person who was last watching him!”

“He said he wanted you, so he left! Therefore, it’s _your_ fault from not getting him to you!” Steve says.

“That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard, don’t you come over here with that crap,  _Steven Grant_!” Bucky yells.

“So we’re pulling out full names, now? Well,  _James Buchanan_ , if you’re gonna sit here and act like you didn’t lose him, then I don’t wanna hear it!” Steve says as he turns around.

“ **LISTEN** !” Natasha yells, and the two supersoldiers turn towards her.

“If you don’t stop your stupid bickering and find him before he fucks something up, then in Tony’s eyes, it’s  _both of your faults_. So make up, _shut_ up, and find him!” Natasha says before she continues scrolling on the StarkPad.

“Sorry, man.” Bucky mumbles.

“Yeah, sorry, Bucky.” Steve mumbles back.

“Okay, that was pathetic. Anyways, I found him.” Natasha butts in.

“Where?” Steve asks.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She responds.

-•-

“Are you at your station?” Natasha asks.

“For the last time, yes!” Steve says over the AirPods.

“Just checking, because last time...” She starts.

“We don’t talk about last time!” Steve butts in. “Buck, you at your station?”

“Yep, got a clear view of him.” Bucky says into the microphone. “Also, we couldn’t use real earpieces?”

“You have time to set up real earpieces?” Natasha says. “And you should be lucky I lent you my spare AirPods.”

“Who needs AirPods when you get a pair of wired headphones with your phone?” Bucky asks.

“Disgusting.” Steve says. “Okay, he’s moving.”

“Move in, move in!” Natasha says over the AirPods.

Steve and Bucky creep up behind Peter, who’s digging in the pantry on one of the residential floors, sock covered feet out in the open.

“Ready?” Steve mouths.

Bucky nods and holds up the blanket.

Steve silently walks over to the pantry door and whips it open. Bucky swiftly wraps the thick blanket around Peter’s body, restraining him.

“Wha-“ Peter grumbles as Bucky cradles him in his arms.

“C’mon, playtime’s over.” Bucky says as Steve turns on the pantry room light.

“Were you eating...marshmallows?” Steve asks, holding up an open bag of Jet-Puffs.

“I’s good!” Peter whines.

“Peter! No chewable foods for three days! The dentist said very soft foods!” Steve says.

“I’s been thr’ days! Plus th’y are sof’!” Peter mumbles.

“It’s been five hours.” Bucky says.

“Oh.” Peter quietly says. “C’n I have ch’cken nugg’ts?”

“Sorry, Peter, maybe tomorrow. How about some chicken noodle soup?” Bucky says, walking with Peter down the hallway.

Steve ties up the bag and places it on the shelf before turning the light off and closing the door. He jogs up to walk right behind them.

“Is i’ Dad’s ch’cken soup?” Peter mumbles into Bucky’s hoodie.

“Yeah, he made it last night.” Bucky says as he walks Peter over to the lounge room.

“I’m shocked.” Natasha says as the three walk in.

“Why?” Steve asks.

“You did something right for once.” She says.

“We’ve done a lot of things right!” Steve gasps with a touch of sarcasm.

“Sure.” Natasha says before turning to Bucky and Peter. “Pete, you wanna watch some TV?”

Peter nods into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Hey, you gotta be put down now if you’re gonna watch TV.” Bucky gently whispers.

Peter shakes his head. “Wan’ you.”

Bucky’s taken aback by what Peter says and looks up at Steve with a confused and bewildered face.

“He likes you.” Steve mouths to him.

“Okay, that’s fine too.” Bucky says after clearing his throat, moving to sit down and readjust himself so Peter’s comfortable.

Peter lets out a pleasant hum after he shifts around in Bucky’s lap. Bucky drapes another blanket over Peter and rubs his metal hand up and down Peter’s back.

After Peter melts under his touch, Bucky looks up after hearing a camera click.

Natasha looks back at him after lowering her phone. “What? It’s cute.”

“You could’ve turned off the ringer.” Bucky says.

“I thought I’d give you a warning.” She says with a smile.

“You better not send that to anyone.” Bucky says before Peter stirs in his lap.

“TV?” Peter mumbles.

“Just a second, малыш.” Natasha says before typing on her phone. “And.... sent.”

“What did I just say!” Bucky loudly whispers.

“I thought Tony should see it!” Natasha says.

“Nat, I think Peter wants his movie.” Steve says, looking at the teen in Bucky’s arms, who’s clearly not amused.

“What do you wanna watch?” Bucky asks with a laugh.

“The Off’ce.” Peter mumbles.

“But we-“ Steve says before Natasha shushes him.

“Love that show!” Natasha finishes before looking at Steve.

“Don’t tell him we finished the show already.” She mouths to him.

“Fine.” Steve mouths back.

-•-

Natasha puts on The Office and the four watch an episode and a half before Steve stands up.

“It’s almost lunchtime, Queens, want some soup?” Steve asks.

Peter nods his head before nuzzling into Bucky.

Steve chuckles before walking over to the kitchen and placing some of the leftover soup into a pot.

“He wants some ginger ale as well.” Bucky calls out after a minute.

“Got it!” Steve shouts back.

Steve turns on the stove and places the pot on the burner before turning to the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of ginger ale and closes the fridge door.

Tony walks into the kitchen and sits down on one of the barstools.

“Steve, that was one of the best sleeps I’ve had in my life.” Tony says. “I feel like a new person .” 

“You see, this is why we took care of him for you. You looked exhausted.” Steve responds. 

“I wouldn’t have slept if it weren’t for you guys, anyway. I love him and all, but sometimes he’s a handful.” Tony says with a laugh. 

“Yeah, I know.” Steve says.. 

“Whatcha cooking?” Tony asks.

“Just reheating some chicken noodle soup for Peter.” Steve says before turning off the fire.

“Awwww, you’re finally domesticated.” Tony coos. “Never thought you could do it.” 

“You did it first.” Steve says.

“You did it first.” Tony says, mimicking Steve.

“You did it first.” Steve mimics back.

“Steve!” Bucky loudly whispers from the lounge area , interrupting the conversation.

Steve and Tony walk over to the lounge area to see Bucky frozen with Peter in his lap.

“He’s snoring.” Bucky says in an eager voice.

Steve and Tony listen closely and hear soft, whining snores.

“It’s so cute!” Bucky coos.

“He’s been like this for five minutes.” Natasha chuckles.

“Buck, we gotta wake Peter up to give him his lunch.” Steve says.

“But he’s comfortable.” Bucky says.

“He’s gonna get really uncomfortable if he doesn’t get some food in him.” Tony says. “Trust me.”

“Fine.” Bucky says before he gently shakes Peter awake.

“Hmmm?” Peter says, lifting his head up but not opening his eyes. 

“You hungry, Pete? We got some soup for you.” Tony says.

“Daaaad.” Peter whines at the sound of Tony’s voice, reaching his hands out in his direction.

Tony chuckles. “You miss me?”

“A bit, bu’ Bu’ky smells li’e you.” Peter says while continuing to make grabby hands.

Tony sniffs in Bucky’s direction before gasping. “Did you use my soap?”

“Mine wouldn’t deliver in time for my shower this morning.” Bucky sheepishly says.

“Could’ve asked, you fiend.” Tony gasps dramatically.

“You need to learn hospitality.” Bucky says.

“It’s not hospitality if you’re stealing my expensive soap!” Tony groans. 

“I wan’ some soap.” Peter whines.

“I’ll carry him to the dining room.” Steve says.

“No, here.” Peter whines.

“I don’t think you can eat soup with your face in Bucky’s hoodie.” Tony chuckles.

“The’ I’m n’t hung’y.” Peter says.

“Is that my hoodie?” Steve asks, looking at the tag on Bucky’s sleeve with ‘ROGERS’ emblazoned on it.

“Sharing is caring, people!” Bucky huffs.

“Don’t start borrowing my underwear.” Natasha says.

“I—Pete, I could hold you while you eat your soup.” Tony says, trying to ignore Natasha’s comment.

Peter opens his eyes to look at Bucky, then Tony before crawling out of Bucky’s lap and into Tony’s arms.

“Hi, bubba.” Tony says as he looks down at Peter, glazed eyes and furrowed eyebrows looking up at him.

“Soup.” Peter says.

Tony chuckles as he starts to walk to the kitchen with Peter in his arms. “Bossy.”

“I feel empty now.” Bucky sulks after they’re out of earshot.

“It’s okay, Buck, he’ll be back soon. Plus, you have Nat.” Steve says sympathetically before walking to the kitchen.

Steve starts walking to the kitchen before he hears Natasha and Bucky bickering.

“Don’t you try it, James!” Steve hears Natasha call out before he hears a soft _thwoop_ sound.

“It’s a bonding exercise!” Bucky says.

Steve shakes his head and laughs before continuing to walk.

“Do you wanna eat in the dining room?” Steve asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Peter shakes his head. ”Wan’ it here.”

Steve places the bowl of soup and a bottle of ginger ale on the kitchen island before digging in the silverware drawer for a spoon.

“Than’ you.” Peter mumbles after Steve places a spoon in the bowl.

“You’re welcome, Peter.” Steve says with a smile before walking into the lounge room.

“C’mon, Pete, you gotta sit up.” Tony says, gently nudging Peter up.

Peter looks at the soup before he starts to cry.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” Tony asks as he rubs a hand on Peter’s knee.

“There’s no carr’ts!” Peter says with a sob.

“Yes there is, Pete. They’re right there.” Tony says, gesturing to the carrot pennies in the soup.

“I wan’ed yello’ carr’ts!” Peter cries.

“You could’ve asked me to put yellow carrots in last night.” Tony says. 

“Bu’- bu’ I wan’ it NOW!” Peter wails. 

“Do you want me to get you some yellow carrots?” Tony asks and Peter immediately stops his crying and nods.

“While I get them, do you think you can eat some of the soup around the carrots? Please?” Tony asks.

Peter nods again before attempting to lift up the spoon. He drops it and it slides into the bowl.

“Matter of fact, I’ll just bring you back to Bucky.” Tony says before picking up Peter towalk towards the lounge room with him.

“Bucky, I’ve got your early Christmas present.” Tony says as he walks into the lounge room.

“What?” Bucky asks before he lights up at the sight of Peter.

“He wants yellow carrots in his soup, so I have to get...yellow carrots.” Tony says.

“Yellow?” Natasha asks.

“Those exist?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, they’re just  _hard to find_.” Tony says.

“They t’ste good.” Peter mumbles as Bucky wraps his arms around him.

“I’ll be back in an hour. No, make that two.” Tony says before he turns to leave.

“Daddddd!” Peter whines, causing Tony to walk to him from behind the couch.

“Yes, Peter?” Tony asks.

“Goodb’e kiss?” Peter quietly asks.

Tony smiles before planting a kiss on Peter’s forehead. He pauses before kissing the top of Bucky’s head.

“What was that for?” Bucky asks with a small smile. 

“Take it as a thank you.” Tony says before walking out.

“For what?” Bucky asks. 

“You know what!” Tony calls out. 

“Have fun with your vegetable adventures!” Natasha chuckles before turning back to the TV. “Make sure you wear your glasses when you look at the labels, old man!”

“That’s why you didn’t get a goodbye kiss!” Tony yells down the hallway.

-•a few hours later•-

Tony walks into the kitchen with a grocery bag and sets it down on the kitchen island.

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter?” Tony asks.

“He is currently with Bucky, Steve, and Natasha in the lounge area. I’d ask you to be quiet, as most of them are sleeping.” FRIDAY says.

Tony walks into the lounge room and sees the four seemingly asleep while an episode of The Office plays in the background.

“FRI, pause.” Tony whispers before the show pauses on-screen.

Tony taps on Steve’s shoulder before he jostles awake.

“I didn’t fall asleep first!” Steve mumbles before looking up at Tony. “Oh, you’re back.”

“Yeah, I got the carrots.” Tony whispers. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, he was crying a bit because he wanted to see you, so Natasha calmed him down with a lullaby. But we kinda...fell asleep as well.” Steve sheepishly says, a hand coming up to rub the nape of his neck.

Tony lets out a laugh. “Well, it’s almost nighttime, so you should go to bed, grandpa.”

“‘Bucky’s older than me, so he’s the grandpa.” Steve says as he stands up. “Should I wake up Peter?”

“Yeah, if he doesn’t wake up now, he’ll be up all night.” Tony says.

“Hey, Peter?” Steve asks, gently tapping Peter’s shoulder.

Peter nuzzles into Bucky’s chest and whines.

“C’mon, bubba, you gotta wake up.” Tony says.

Peter wakes up, slowly but surely, and turn his head towards Steve and Tony.

“D’d?” Peter croaks.

“I got your carrots.” Tony says.

“Yay.” Peter says before stretching and waking up Bucky.

“Hey, guys.” Bucky quietly says as he raises a hand to rub his eye.

“So, you fell asleep. At 7 p.m.” Tony says. “I know Peter has an excuse, but really, you?”

“Steve fell asleep first.” Bucky says before shifting in his seat.

“Did not.” Steve says.

“Did too.” Bucky says. “We heard you snoring.”

“C’mon, get up before you ruin your back, grandpa.” Steve says with a blush on his face.

“Peter, that means you have to get up, too.” Tony says.

“Nuh-uh.” Peter says.

“You’re going back home in about an hour. I don’t think May can carry you back to Queens.” Tony says.

“Wan’a stay.” Peter mumbles.

“You don’t wanna see your aunt?” Tony asks, starting to get concerned.

“Don’ wanna hear her n’ Happy.” Peter says. “Th’y’re loud.”

Tony lets out a barking laugh before he stops himself. “I’ll call her in a minute.”

“Than’s.” Peter mumbles before lowering his head onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Oh, God, I can’t wait to make fun of Harold for this!” Tony laughs.

“Who’s Har’ld?” Peter asks.

“Pete, Happy’s a nickname for Harold.” Natasha says from her seat.

“When did you wake up?” Tony asks.

“You think I slept? With these idiots near me?” Natasha asks. “Never in my life will I make that mistake.”

“Wai’, Happy’s real name.... is HAR’LD?!” Peter says, interrupting their side conversation.

“Pete, calm down.” Bucky says.

“No, c’ll him. C’ll him RIGHT N’W!” Peter cries.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Steve asks as Tony pulls out his phone.

“It’s the first step to getting him closure.” Tony says before he calls Happy.

“Hey, Happy, how you doing? Yeah, Pete here wants to ask you something. I don’t care if you’re busy, he’s crying. Okay, here you go.” Tony says on the phone before handing it to Peter.

“H-Happy, wha’s your real name?” Peter asks.

There’s a beat of silence as Happy answers.

“Don’t you li’ to me, I-I kno’ i’s Har’ld!” Peter wails.

Peter waits as Happy tries to explain, his cries halting for a bit.

“I’ve know you for _five whole years_ , and you didn’t think to mention this?” Peter asks.

Peter waits as Happy tries to calm him down.

“I c’nnot beli’ve you’d li’ to me like tha’, tha’ ‘s so MEAN! H’w did you expec’ me to kn’w, you never made it obvi’us! I don’ even kn’w who you _are_ anym’re.” Peter says before abruptly hanging up.

“Peter!” Tony gently scolds. “That wasn’t very nice!”

“He tr’ed to ratio’alize h’s act’ons!” Peter cries.

”Now, Peter, you know he didn’t mean to keep it from you.” Natasha says. “Maybe he thought you couldn’t handle the truth.”

“Tha’s not true. I c’ld handle i’ if I tri’d.” Peter says.

“Sure thing, bed head. Now, c’mon, I don’t want you to fall asleep again.” Tony says, holding his hand out.

Peter looks up at Tony before wrapping his arms around Bucky.

“Warm.” Peter says as Bucky smiles.

“You’ve gone soft, Barnes.” Natasha says as she walks out of the lounge room.

“Have not.” Bucky calls out before using his metal hand to play with Peter’s hair.

“Bucky, I’m so glad that you love my kid, it’s really adorable, but you’re hogging him.” Tony says.

“That is not true!” Bucky says.

“Really? Hey, Pete, I have some gummy bears that you can suck on after you eat your soup.” Tony says.

“Okay!” Peter says before climbing out of Bucky’s lap and taking Tony’s hand.

“How do you feel?” Tony asks.

“Fine, thank you very much. I don’t need him.” Bucky says.

“You don’t?” Peter asks, tears coming to his eyes.

Bucky rushes to stand up. “Of course I need you, Peter, you’re great.”

“Bu’ you jus’ said-“ Peter starts.

“I only said it to get a reaction out of Tony.I’m sorry for making you think that, I didn’t mean it.” Bucky says.

“I’s okay, I forg’ve you.” Peter says before wrapping his arms around Bucky.

“How cute,” Tony says after a minute. “I really feel the love here.”

“Oh, shut up.” Bucky says, pulling back from the hug.

“I was serious about those gummy bears, they have 17 flavors.” Tony says. 

“C’n I have one now?” Peter asks as Tony walks him down the hallway. 

“Did you behave today?” Tony asks. 

“Y’ssir! !” Peter says with a giggle. 

“Since when did you turn southern?” Steve and Bucky hear Tony ask. 

“So, Buck, seems like you’ve found a new cuddle buddy.” Steve says as he starts to fold some of the blankets on the couch.

“You were so small I had to cuddle you so you wouldn’t get hypothermia in the winter.” Bucky laughs.

“And my mom was very grateful.” Steve says with a smile as he picks up another blanket to fold. 

-•-

“I wan’ hugs.” Peter says before Tony feeds hm another mouthful of soup.

“You can get hugs and gummy bears, but only if you eat another spoonful.” Tony says. 

“Bu’- bu’ I wan’ it now.” Peter says with a pout. 

“Just one more, bubba, that’s it.” Tony says, scooping some soup into the spoon. 

“Jus’ one?” Peter asks. 

“I promise.” Tony says, holding up the spoon. 

Peter opens his mouth and Tony places the spoon into it.

“There we go.” Tony says as he pulls the spoon out of his mouth. “You ate so much, I’m so proud.”

“Whe’s the gummy bea’s?” Peter asks as he reaches his hands out for Tony. 

Tony lets out a small sigh. “Pete, you have legs.”

Peter looks down at his lap and starts to cry.

“Oh, bubba, don’t cry, I’m sorry.” Tony says as he pulls Peter into a hug. 

“‘M jus’ so ti’ed.” Peter cries into Tony’s shirt. “N’- n’ I jus’ wan’ed a hug.”

“It’s okay, Pete, I know.” Tony says as he rubs his hand down Peter’s back. “I’m sorry I got upset, I guess I’m just tired, too.”

“C’n I hav’ a gummy be’r?” Peter asks. 

“Will you let me clean your sutures?” Tony asks back. 

Peter eagerly nods his head. 

“Eh, why not. But don’t chew.” Tony says. 

-• _a few hours later_ •-

Steve, Bucky, and Natasha are on the patio talking when Natasha feels her phone vibrate in her lap. She looks down at her phone to see that Tony’s calling her.

“Guys, wait.” Natasha says before answering the phone. “What’s going on, Tony?”

“Hey, can you guys come help me for a second?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, where are you?” Natasha asks. 

“Well, I’m actually in the middle of a meeting right now.” Tony says. 

“Tony.” Natasha says. “Don’t tell me you brought Peter to another meeting. And _don’t tell me you’re calling me in the middle of an important meeting!_ ”

“Well, then, I won’t.” Tony says. 

Natasha sighs. “I’m coming in a minute.”

She hangs up the phone and looks at Steve and Bucky. 

“Do you know how to politely interrupt a meeting?” Natasha asks. 

-•-

“So, the trip to Tokyo is going to be between the 20th and the 29th, and the meeting with the executive of the—“  Pepper says in the front of the conference room before the door opens. 

Steve and Natasha walk into the conference room while Bucky waits in the threshold of the door. 

“Don’t mind us, just here to pick up someone.” Steve says to the managers and executives sitting in the room. 

Steve walks over to Tony, who’s holding Peter in his arms. 

He bends down to whisper something into Tony’s ear before gently picking Peter up. 

“That is not true!” Tony gasps before Steve gives him a look. “Fine, but you won’t hear me say it.” 

Steve leans next to Tony with Peter in his arms. 

“Say bye, Peter.” He whispers.

”Bye, Pe’er.” Peter mumbles before lightly snoring.

“So sorry for the interruption, please carry on.” Natasha says with a smile before leaving with Steve and Peter. 

Natasha shuts the door behind her before turning to Steve and Bucky. 

“That was easy.” She says. 

“You should’ve seen the last time.” Steve says before walking towards Peter’s room. 

Peter stirs in Steve’s arms before going limp once again. 

“You put him to bed, while we set up the campfire?” Bucky asks. 

“Sounds good to me.” Steve says before walking towards Peter’s room.

Steve opens the door before walking into his room and setting Peter down on his bed. 

“Steeeeeeve.” Peter groans out. 

“Yeah, Queens?” Steve whispers. 

“Than’ you. For ev’ryth’ng.” Peter says. 

“Anytime, Peter.” Steve says with a smile before placing a blanket over Peter’s body. 

“N’ Steve?” Peter groans. 

“Mmhmm?” Steve hums. 

“T’ll Buc’y And Nat I sai’ goodni’ht.” Peter says. 

Steve smiles. “I will, Peter. Goodnight.”

“Don’ let the bed bu’s bite.” Peter says before succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading this, if it’s bad I’m sorry, I am currently high on pain meds and very sick so some of this might not make sense. fell free to leave comments and kudos <3  
> -mel


End file.
